


Stalemate

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: There is always a way out. Maybe.





	Stalemate

"You are a monster." The young woman cocked and pointed her weapon, her hand steady despite the hate in her voice.

There were nine different security devices, from the agonizingly painful to the spectacularly lethal, that Luthor could have engaged in less time that it would have taken the woman to shoot.

He activated none.

"Lena," he said, closing his eyes. He hadn't felt this powerless in decades.

"Drop the weapon, bitch." It was Mercy's voice, almost nakedly enraged. It was a given that she was aiming at least one weapon at Lena. It was also a given that his daughter was still aiming at him.

Luthor wondered if this was how the small people felt all the time.

_"Superman,"_ he whispered. _"Help."_

A gun fired.


End file.
